Prophecy of three
by Blueeclispe
Summary: What if Naruto was actually smart? Sasuke wasn't a prick and Hinata was bolder? And the kyuubi had some sense knocked into him? And with the help of two mystical beings, Naruto and his friends' paths will forever be changed. Things might actually turn out right for our blonde haired Hero. 'Warning May Contain Spoilers.' Charaters belong to kishimoto, besides two. Rate t in case.
1. Chapter 1: Just the beginning

**What if Naruto was actually smart? Sasuke wasn't a prick and Hinata was bolder? And the kyuubi had some sense knocked into him? And with the help of two mystical beings, Naruto and his friends' paths will forever be changed. Things might actually turn out right for our blonde haired Hero. 'Warning May Contain Spoilers.'**

** _(Unknown)_**

_In a place of shifting bright colors a flame sparked in a gold torch. "This thing devours all things: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds stones to Meals; Slays kings, ruin towns, And beats high mountains down." A young girl murmured. She has silver hair tied up in a ponytail; her left eye green and her right eye blue. She wore a short white kimono with blue lining, a white ribbon holds it shut, slip on sleeves and white leggings with anbu boots. A girl who looked to be about twelve but her eyes told otherwise, in those eyes held wisdom of the earth and sky. She stared into an orange flame and watched as the great kyuubi kistune tore out of a young women's stomach. 'Kushina uzimaki, strange she's still alive.' _

_"I command you to kill her then go to the hidden leaf and destroy it!" A man in a swirled mask bellowed up to the demon lord. _The Sharingan reflected in the kyuubi eyes. _ The kyuubi turned and brought down its massive claws on nothing. Its nine tails twitched angrily. 'Kill, Kill' were his only thoughts as he swung his head looking for the red haired woman. A flash of yellow caught the beasts' attention. Minato Namikaze. 'That was close.' Minato thought grimly. He made it just in time to save his wife. 'Who is he?' looking towards the masked man then disappearing in another flash of yellow just as the kyuubi attacked. Flashing to his home where his newborn son was. He laid Kushina down next to him. "Kushina stay with Naruto" Minato whispered to his slowly fading love. "Naruto" She murmured in awe. He walked over to a closet and picked up a white cloak with the 'kanji' for Hokage and flames on the bottom. _

_The third was running to the area where he sent minato and his wife to have their child. 'What could have happened?' He arrived in time to see the kyuubi vanish. He rushed over to minato's quivering body. "What Happened?" He spoke urgently as he lifted minato's head. "N-naruto h-h-he's a-a h-hero, p-please p-protect h-him." Minato's voice cracked as he spoke. "S-someone wa-" Minato's head slumped back. "So that's what he meant" He walked over to the baby and saw the seal on the infants' belly. "Sigh, I can already feel a migraine forming." _

_ **(Council Room)**_

_"Kill it!" the civilian council members were chanting. "Enough!" the third shouted, letting lose a killing intent causing the civilian council to go deafly quiet. 'Sigh, I have been renamed Hokage.' Looking towards the clan heads that have yet to speak. "What do the clans have to say?" he said. "I don't see a threat I see a child." Shikaku Nara lazily said. "I as well." Inochi Yamanaka agreed. "I agree." Choza Akimichi happily said. "Me too!" Tsume Inuzuka agreed enthusiastically. "I agree." Shibi Aburame spoke in a monotone voice. "I agree." Fugaku Uchiha. "I agree" Hiashi hyuuga said subtly. "I agree as well." Danzo spoke up. 'If I can get the Hokage on my side I might just be able to get that demon as my ultimate weapon'. "Actually Hokage sama I have a request." The Hokage looked at danzo with narrowed eyes. "That would be?" Every head turned to the old war hawk. "I think I should work with the boy. To make sure he stays stable." Danzo looked unfazed by the killing intent that thickened with the help of some of the clan heads. 'Just as I thought he wants to turn him into a emotionless weapon.' Sighing the Hokage spoke "the decision goes to the council. Think long and hard for the wrong choice will ruin that boy's life." Everyone considered both the Hokage and danzo's words. The shinobi council voted against danzo idea, while the civilians voted with him. A tie, everyone turned to the Hokage. Danzo was seething with anger, on the inside. He already knew the answer was against him. "I agree with the clan heads."Sarutobi said happily. When everyone went to get up to leave he halted them. "One more thing I am placing a law that forbids the civilians to tell what really happened. From this day the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life and killed the kyuubi. And if anyone speaks of it or calls naruto a demon out loud they are to be killed. Understand?"He looked at them making sure they understood. "Hai!" was his reply. 'Sigh, where's my pipe?' Now for my greatest nemesis 'Paperwork' _

**_ (Unknown)_**

_"What does it mean?" asked a tall man with Green hair and pale chocolate colored eyes. He wore a navy green trench coat and black pants with anbu boots. "It's Time" Came the answer from the young girl. "Not your riddle the orange flame!" The man exclaimed with a huff. "It's time!" sighing as she looked at him. "For what!" waiting for her to answer. "A new prophecy" she looked at the orange flame that held the face of a new orphaned baby with a motherly look. "For peace" She smiled at his look of disbelief. "Then where's the other two flames?" He questioned. She looked towards a bright blue flame. "The other has yet to be born but patience is the key." She led him to the flame with a crying boy. His older brother was holding him. "Shuush… sasuke I will protect you." A boy with black hair and eyes murmured to the little one year old with similar hair. "__Tsuyosa (strength) I want you to keep an eye on them especially naruto." She gave Tsuyosa a stern look that left no arguments. "Yes __heiwa (peace) Sama" He gave a grin with a mock bow. "Oh Ha-hah real funny." Giving a glare then shaking her head with a smile. He left in a swirl of ashes. 'I wonder what they're going to be like. Should I visit them? No, not till the other one is born. Sigh I'm too old for this.' _

_A Boom and crash was heard before a flash of orange and black flashed by the civilians. "NARUTO!" The Ninja's yelled as they chased the blonde prankster through town. "Uh-oh" Naruto said as he looked around the dead end. "wahh!" As hands came out of the wall and pulled him through. "Where is he?" The three ninja looked around before turning to retrace their steps. _

_"Naruto what are you doing?"The man stared him down. "Oh, nothing Tsuyosa just taking a walk." Naruto said sheepishly trying to hide the guilt. "Hmmm is that so than care to explain why there's ninja chasing you all through town and you're supposed to be in school!"Tsuyosa yelled, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. "Come on you know I hate it there!" Naruto yelled back. "I still don't see why you can't teach me. Especially that move you just used!"He said with hope in his eyes. "Of course I'll teach you, just once you graduate." Naruto deflated. "But it's so boring!" naruto whined. "You know if you actually tried you wouldn't still be in there. Why don't you just show them how smart and strong you are?" Tsuyosa pointed out. "What happened to the element of surprise speech?" Naruto gave a goofy smile. "You've failed twice now." Smiling evilly because he knew he won. "Ok, ok I'll take it seriously but on one condition." He said with a devious smile. "Oh and what would that be?" Tsuyosa asked with an upraised eyebrow. "You teach me that technique you just used!"Naruto said while jumping up and down. "I'm sorry naruto I can't teach you that move. But I can teach you something that could help you graduate with flying colors." Naruto still had a smile. 'I might not have that technique but at least I still get to have something to rub in that teme's face!' "Ok Deal! Teach me!" Tsuyosa shook his head 'what am I going to do with him. At least I got rid of some of that orange.' Tsuyosa shuddered at the thought of it. 'Stupid villager's trying to get him killed!' Naruto now wore a black jacket with a orange swirl on his back 'symbol of the uzimaki', anbu pants, and grey boots. "If you think you have the time."He said with a smile at the 12 year olds enthusiasm. _

_ (Couple of hours later….)_

_'I wonder where he went.' Iruka thought. "Yes! Try and out do that you stupid teme! Thanks Tsuyosa!" Iruka jumped over the fence. "Naruto what are you doing!" Iruka yelled. He looked at naruto who was sitting on the ground panting. 'What has he been doing?' "Oh hey Iruka sorry I'm late I just wanted to finish a new jutsu!" 'At least he was training.' "Come on Iruka were late enough don't cha think?"Naruto walked casually towards the academy with his hands behind his head. "Um, Naruto who were you talking to?"Iruka asked when he realized that naruto was alone when he arrived yet naruto had been talking out loud. "Huh, oh I was talking to my Tsuyosa Oniisan! He taught me a new Jutsu! I can't wait to show it off!" 'Tsuyosa? Does he still have imaginary friends? Poor Naruto.'_

_A figure walked out from behind the fence. "Poor Iruka." Tsuyosa chuckled to himself. 'I wonder when I should show him I'm really here.' _

_"Alright since naruto here skipped the practice test you all have to take it again. You will learn in this village we work as one, if one is late you all are late." He sighed at all the groans. 'Man they act like they're stuck with Anko or Ibiki._

_"Naruto your up!" Iruka sighed, already about to fail him because the clone jutsu was his worst technique because his chakra was too big for him to form. The strange thing was he did a different hand sign. 'Wait, that can't be!' "**Multi shadow clone jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as three perfect clones popped up.. "Congratulations!" Iruka happily gave him a good grade. "Great just what we need three more Narutos." Kiba Inuzuka joked. Many smiled and laughed, thinking he was making fun of naruto. 'Good job Naruto- kun.' A blue haired kunoichi thought with a small blush and smile She nervously prodded her index fingers together, something she did out of habit._

_For the rest of the class was a lecture on the attack of the kyuubi. Naruto had a big smile because he knew more about that attack more than anyone. 'And not just because I heard it twice. Tsuyosa told me about the man in the mask controlling the kyuubi into attacking the village. He also told me who my father and mother were. How they gave their lives for me and this village. Yeah I'm not exactly the happiest guy knowing that my own dad sealed the kyuubi into me. I'm just happy they loved me!' "Don't forget to study!" Iruka told everyone as he waited for naruto. Naruto walked past sasuke, the same nod of acknowledging each other. "hey naruto how about some ramen." Iruka asked naruto. Naruto begin jumping up and down and saying 'Hai' over and over again. Iruka just laughed at his little brother's antics. _

**_ (Ramen Stand)_**

_"where did you learn that jutsu? You do know that jutsu is for Jounin leveled ninja right?" Iruka asked curiously. 'It's truly amazing how a child not even a genin could pull it off so effectively. Was that what he was working on this morning?' Naruto had already finished three bowls of ramen. "Easy I learned it from Tsuyosa!" Naruto happily bounced on his stool. It's a wonder how he hasn't fallen over yet. "Naruto who is this Tsuyosa you keep mentioning?" Iruka asked. Iruka and Teuchi (owner of ramen stand) and ayame (Teuchi's daughter) leaned in all curious. "He's my hero, if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here." Naruto said with a sad smile. "What do you mean naruto otouto?" Ayame asked._

_"Well one night on my way home I was jumped by a bunch of drunks. They had me cornered and almost beat me to death. Tsuyosa came and stopped them and took me to the hospital. It's not fair. How come I get blamed for something I had no control over?" Naruto angrily muttered as his hand rested on his stomach. "Naruto w-who told you?" Iruka felt dread overtake him. "Iruka you just said it yourself, I did a Jounin Ranked jutsu. Besides any normal kid would have died. 'sigh' "I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka looked at Naruto sadly. "It's ok Iruka!" Naruto said way too cheerfully as he began gorging himself on the rest of his ramen. "Excuse Me." A gasp from ayame who had stars in her eyes. Turning to see who caused the reaction. 'who the heck is that?' "Tsuyosa!" Naruto flipped off his chair and gave the man a bear hug. 'Tsuyosa?' The man had a delighted smile at the sight of naruto. What caught Iuka's attention were the three swords strapped to his right side and the two crossed swords on his back. They all had black sheaths but the hilts had different colored dragon heads. Fire and water were on his back while earth, wind and lightning were on his hip. "Sorry to interrupt but on my way through town I heard a kid pulled of a Jounin level jutsu from a couple of villagers." The man known as Tsuyosa gave a devious grin. "I'm already that popular! Hahah!" Naruto yelled. "Now naruto all you got to do is become a genin."Narutos head slumped. "I know, I know."Naruto sighed. Tsuyosa patted Naruto's head. "may I join you?" naruto beamed. "Of course!_

_After some introductions the group settled into a discussion on Naruto's patience and his paying attention skills. "Oh come on you two!" just enjoying each other's company. '__Tsuyosa.' __ Tsuyosa froze. 'I wonder what she wants' Sighing. "I'm sorry but please excuse me."Tsuyosa stood up and left without another word. "Hey Ayame what's wrong?" naruto asked the shocked stricken woman. "Huh, oh it's just it seemed like his eyes glowed." She seemed to ponder her own words. "Are you sure you weren't just seeing things ayame Oneechan?" Naruto said. "I guess" She said. 'Strange' Iruka thought as he watched the retreating form of Tsuyosa. "I wondered why he left so suddenly."Naruto wondered out loud. "He was probably summoned to go out on a mission." Iruka guessed._

_ (Unknown)_

_Tsuyosa phased in to the familiar room, his master sat on her knees studying the third flame. Like a flickering storm of ice the white flame spiraled licking out. He came up behind her quietly not wanting to disturb his mistress. "Tsuyosa...I'm worried. Sasuke and naruto have been improving. Sasuke finally has stopped thinking he was the most powerful and naruto….well he is smart and strong. I just wished he would show it…but the third one she…with the way she is living." She sighed softly wondering what she could possibly do. Tsuyosa scratched his chin in thought, a smile curled his lips. "Maybe help her through her dreams, train her there, give her lessons and while that's going on we can try and unite the three." The young girl nodded in agreement, ascending to her feet. "The dreams will start tonight."_


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Dream

_She had been expecting a normal dream one filled with his eyes and the warmth of his embrace. No warmth tonight, the metallic taste of blood fresh in her mouth as she dodged yet another chain. She trembled in fear as words formed in her mind. 'You'll have to do better than that child.' A cold chill crawled up her spine, her eyes scanning the glooming darkness for where the next attack would come from. An engulfing pain claimed her as she grasped her side when stepped to the side just in time to avoid her whole body from getting chopped in half. Like a cold fire scorching her skin she gasped with pain. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She cried out fear thick in her tone. A flickering object wavers about in the dark before her. Dark turning to light as grass began to blow from an endless soft breeze. Blue water spread out before her, a few leaves float out onto the small lake causing the water to ripple. She looked about, shoulders tensing in apprehension. 'This must be a trick to put my guard down.' _

_Eyes blinking open adjusting to a ray of light that had settled onto her face, she gazed around her room in disorder. Glancing out the window she gasped. 'Uh oh I'll be late!' She leaped out of bed then fell. Clutching her side where a throbbing pain pulsed, clenching her jaw to keep her whimpering quiet. 'It was just a dream though? Wasn't it?' _

_A fair Siberian cat sat on her third flames window, smiling in satisfaction. 'Now we'll just need to teach her to deflect.' Swishing her white tail she leaped off of the window sill landing softly on the ground. 'So they do always land on their feet.' The green and blue eyed cat mused to itself as it scurried down the street leading towards the ninja academy, mewing in excitement in seeing the first and second flame holders. Moving quickly down a alley way passed a two drunks speaking in an odd language. She pricked her ears in wonderment at the humans before she continued on, Leaping up on the high yellow fences following it till it led to a intersection changing to a different route that led away from where she was heading. Leaping back down following the winding path till she finally found herself at the old tree with a swing tied in it. Eyes softening at the memory of her second flames loneliness and all the times he spent here watching the other kids spending time with their families. She shook her head in chagrin. 'These villagers will learn one day….' _

_ (Hour later)_

_Some had been stunned by the early appearance by none other than uzumaki naruto. But he hadn't even noticed any gibes which had angered many. Naruto sat next to the sole surviving uchiha, ignoring the pink haired banshee that screeched at him. "Baka get out of my way you sitting next to my sasuke –Kun!" He winced as he used his pinkie to clean out his ear. 'What had I ever seen in her...?' He thought with remorse. He drowned her out as he turned to look at the blue haired uchiha. You can see just barely, only if you look close enough you can just hardly see his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Naruto rolled his eyes while a fox like grin formed on his lips. Naruto turned his gaze to the pink haired kunoichi known as sakura "Shut it banshee." He spoke briefly. First surprise passed through sakura before she raised her fist flinging it towards the blonde. His hand stopped her punch effortlessly. "Look if he wanted you anywhere near him he would ask me to move." Glancing over his shoulder naruto looked at sasuke questionably. Sasuke only made a Hnn sound, naruto shrugged. "Well you're out of luck." He let go of her hand putting his hands behind his head propping up his feet. Before she had the chance to yell anymore Iruka walked in. "Ok everyone in their seats!" He commanded. Sakura sadly sat next to naruto staring with puppy eyes at her crush. Sakura's ego ranted above her head as she blew off steam. "I will crush him!" After half an hour of lecturing about the clans of the village, Iruka finally led his class outside to have his students fight each other in large circles. "Alright you all know the rules, the match will last till one wins or someone forfeits. By winning you either defeat the opponent, I call the match or they go out of the ring." A chorus 'Hai's' Before everyone grouped around the circle to see who fought who. Iruka looked cheerfully off his Charter. First couple of rounds the fighters was fan girl kunoich's who ended up knocking each other out or forfeited. _

"_Next are Shikamaru and Choji." Before choji could step leisurely into the circle, chips absent, shikamaru uttered his forfeit. The class mentally sweat dropped while Iruka scribbled on his board. _

"_Next are Ino and Kiba" Of course the light blonde haired kunoichi tried to put up a fight to win over her so called love sasuke but kiba's Taijutsu was superior to her basic knowledge. Every dodge would lead ino into a harder battle stance until she was finally knocked out. Again the scratching of scribbling hung in the air as Iruka determined the score._

"_Next is sakura and Shino." Sakura turned to sasuke blinking her eyes innocently. "I'll be back my love I just got to go pummel this freak." She twirled back to the match missing the hnn. Naruto scoffed then smiled knowing by the sound of the buzzing insects that shino wouldn't go easy on her. She rushed forward throwing a round house kick, shino side stepped easily grabbing a hold of her ankle before throwing her over his shoulder sending her out of the ring. Iruka raised his board again to put more scores. _

_Lips forming a thin line as he moved his finger down the list. "Next are Naruto and Sasuke." _


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto vs Sasuke : A change

_ Sorry for a long wait. Felt bad lately since I kept forgetting an author's note or just a small little chat. And with testing I might have trouble finding time to write this up coming week. I will try my best to catch and give a fanfiction worth reading^^ Hope you enjoy._

_(Naruto vs. Sasuke: A change)_

"_Hah! You might as well give sasuke the win! There is no way that Baka can beat him! He's too stupid and weak. Compared to sasuke he's worthless trash." Sakura spoke ignorantly. The two competitors stepped into the ring silently and observed each other thoroughly. Naruto still carried a goofy grin he got into a sloppy ninja academy basic Taijutsu form. While Sasuke moved into the traditional uchiha stance. Sasuke moved forward with a fluent motion throwing his fist. Naruto quickly sidestepped spinning down low kicking out at sasuke. Sasuke moved instantly into the air expecting the attack. Naruto punched towards the uchiha back only to have the dark haired boy manage to spin and block, counter attacking sending naruto rolling deathly close to the ring edge. Bit by bit naruto's smile faltered, during the fight he kept thinking back to tsuyosa's words. 'Would they truly respect me? Would they view me as different or would I just be fooling myself?' Naruto thought questionably. _

_The white cat flicked its blue tipped ears as she watched from atop the fence. She was not exactly pleased by either of her flames. She watched one fighting with dark eyes showing the pain and hatred of the burden of his clan's death. Whom now fought for revenge and to restore his clans honor. 'If only we could turn him away from the path he takes.' Her gaze turned to the blonde who seemed to be distracted. She tipped her head as she observed his lack of enthusiasm. She closed her eyes letting her mind relax feeling herself shift becoming a part of the boys' conscience. Returning to her form of a human child she moved ankle deep through the murky water that soon led her to the cage with a vast beast behind. She smirked at the elegantly designed seal that kept the demon at bay. The waters seemed to pulse with the second flames doubt. A cruel smile showed teeth as the crimson eyes looked down at the girl. "What pity that must be showering on me if you have come to visit." The demon lord sneered. She stared blankly up at the nine tails; another wave of doubt the kistune smiled swishing his tails. She moved forward unwavering as the nine tails killing intent prodded uselessly against her nerves. "I do say kurama, don't you grow tired of this cycle of being trapped in a cage by the mortals? " The nine tails now known as kurama glowered down irately at the girl. "Do you think I asked them to do this to me?" He snarled dragging his claws across the cold metal scorching away the water that had been beneath him. "To take the blame for destroying this village and people for no reason…yes I may be a chakra made from hate but…" He shook his head looking down at the floor with no emotion visible. 'The very place that all my past jailors swore to protect?' He thought growling at himself mentally.' He looked up thinking about the present jailer chuckling. "But I doubt much will matter once this boy gets us killed." The girl looked on at the fox."So that's it? You wish to die here." She turned as if to leave finally remember why she had come there in the first place. "You make it sound as if I have a choice." Kurama's voice bellowed behind her she halted to look behind. "Maybe it depends on you. This boy he's special I need him alive as well as you. The foxes are fumbling around like headless chicken in the summoning realm, just maybe…"He settled back down repeating her words soon closing his perplexed red eyes._

_She moved through the maze like hall ways sloshing through the dense water till she came to a bronze door with a gold fox head handle. Pushing the large door open with ease, she then moved forward into a gloomy library eyeing a few of the scrolls looking for a specific one. 'There.' She thought stepping in front of an ancient table with a withered piece of unrolling paper, and a ink pin moved smoothly through the air writing the blondes mind concept. _

'_Why do I bother? Will I even have a chance at becoming Hokage?' She frowned reading the newest thoughts. She picked up another pen; she bit the tip of her pointer finger drawing blood then dipped the brush into the flowing liquid before her skin had the chance to seal back up__. 'Then prove your worth. Make them need you. Take hold of what you want. Do not hide in the shadows forever naruto. Your destiny is not for you to be trapped in loneliness.' __She moved her wrist quickly hoping she could beat him before he continued on. There seemed to be a pause in his thoughts as if he was reckoning her words. 'How? When every time I tr,y they push me right back down.' She shook her head in thought. __'If you would just try and show them that they are wrong, you will succeed.' _

_Outside naruto conscious mind only three seconds had passed. He swerved out of the way once more feeling Sasuke's' knuckles brush past his chest. He ran the odd words through his mind once more. Clenching his fist he jumped back avoiding Sasuke's kick flipping back twice. Shifting his stance, he took a breath as he thought out his next attack. Naruto moved to the side bringing his knee up catching Sasuke in the gut. Then he used his other leg to sweep Sasuke off his feet. Holding his foot above Sasuke's throat he kept his foot there till Iruka called the fight. Blue met black eyes as they stared indifferently at each other. A small smirk tugged at Sasuke's lips while Naruto moved back allowing him up. "Finally getting serious eh?" Naruto shrugged returning his goofy smile to his face while moving towards the class. Sakura looked enraged. The sound of scribbling on paper was the only sound to be heard as many looked on unsure. __'Well done.'__ The thought lingered as he saw a small streak of white move away from the fence._

_~Authors Note~_

_Well many might be wondering who the third flame is. And for now it might be a mystery since im still deciding…im so indecisive. _

_So im having a small contest for the readers on who you would think should be the third flame. And don't worry more of its properties will be revealed in the upcoming chapters._

_Who do you think should be the white flame?_

_Sakura?_

_Or_

_Hinata?_


End file.
